Spill your secrets
by goNxH
Summary: 1. Born from true love – in which the secret of soulmates are revealed 2. Bath time with the Queen – in which the Queen gets a surprise visit in the tub 3. Regina's Secret – in which Tinkerbell wins the Merry Men over 4. Negotiations – in which Regina becomes Marian's divorce lawyer
1. Born from true love

**Just some random ideas, that popped into my head.**

**I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Born from true love<strong>

"Blue, can I ask you something?"

The fairy looks up from the book she is reading, it's big and heavy and written in a language only Blue is able to decipher. Her eyes meet Tinkerbell's curious one and Blue sighed. She closes the book loudly and packs it away; Blue knows that whatever it is Tinkerbell needs, it will take time. Sometimes Blue wonders why she always has to deal with the stubborn ones.

"What is it?"

The blonde fairy shifts uncertain of how to word it. She feels miserable and her eyes are directed downward, fixated on a dirty spot on the otherwise flawless floor.

"It's about Regina and Robin…" Tink starts but then she stops. She shifts once more, her eyes flittering up to meet Blue.

The other fairy raises an eyebrow, she hadn't been there when Robin's supposedly dead wife had returned, but she had heard about it. Leroy had never quite learned to keep his mouth shut. She also knew about the Queen and the Outlaw and that there might have been something going on, but how Tinkerbell was concerned, eluded Blue.

"Yes Tinkerbell, what about them?" she asked patiently when Tinkerbell still makes no indication to continue.

"Pixie dust… Can it be wrong? It can't be, can it?" the question is asked hurriedly, almost as if Tinkerbell is being chased by the words.

Blue frowns at the question, she doesn't really understand what Tinkerbell is talking about. When she tells her so a shadow falls over Tinkerbell's face.

"It's just because of Regina and Robin."

Blue smiles at this, Tinkerbell still has to learn. Pixie dust never lies. But still, Tinkerbell doesn't look assured.

"What about the fairy that uses the dust?"

Blue blinks a few times, "Tinkerbell, maybe it would be easier if you told me what you truly want to know."

Tinkerbell slumps down, she looks more miserable than ever. So she spills, she doesn't know how much the older fairy already knows about what happened prior to her exile but she tells her everything. Meeting Regina, stealing the dust and using it to find her happy ending.

"I mean it showed me that Robin was Regina's soulmate… But now his wife's back… it just feels like I've messed up. Regina doesn't even talk to me" Tinkerbell looks dejected.

Now that part is new for Blue. Robin being Regina's soulmate… quite an interesting piece of information. She falls silent, needs to digest the information. It certainly explained why Marian was here.

"Soulmates are very rare, Tinkerbell. Do you know how they come to pass?"

The blonde fairy shrugs, "I always just thought, that soulmates are destined to be together, you can have many true loves, but only one soulmate. They are fated."

The blue fairy shakes her head slowly, she wonders how to best explain the deep connection soulmates shared.

"Have you ever heard the tale that says a soul gets split at birth and we spend our whole lives searching the missing part of our soul?"

Tinkerbell nods more enthusiastic now.

Blue can't suppress the smile on her face, "Now, this story unfortunately is not precisely true."

Again Tinkerbell losses the fight to her misery and deflates.

Blue instead continues unimpressed, "Because if that was true it would mean every person has a soulmate. That however is not the case. I told you soulmates are incredibly rare, there a quite a few conditions to be met, so that soulmates are made. Firstly they need someone able to perform a magical task, secondly they cannot already have a soulmate and thirdly they need to love each other truly and unconditionally, a true love. Soulmates are born from true love after all."

"But Robin and Regina never meet before!" the green fairy doesn't understand.

"I'll get to that. But you have to understand Tinkerbell; soulmates are not decided by the universe. They chose one another."

Tinkerbell's eyes scrunch together, "But I don't… How?"

Now the blue fairy smiles, "One person can have multiple true loves, some of them have the potential to become one's soulmate. By the way, you know another pair of soulmates, Tinkerbell."

She blinks rapidly and Tinkerbell's thoughts race. She knew another pair of soulmates? Really they were only two people she saw as such.

"Snow and Charming?"

Blue nods, "Until recently they were simply true lovers, but they have chosen one another as soulmates."

"Huh?" Tinkerbell blinks. They had gone from true love to soulmate before her very eyes and she had missed it.

"Think, Tinkerbelle. What significant change have they gone through?"

The minutes tick by until… "Heart! They share a heart!"

"Precisely," Blue smiles proudly at her fellow fairy. "That's how soulmates are born! And it is why they are so rare. Maybe the love isn't strong enough to survive the splitting of a heart or there is no one around able to do so or the idea of splitting the heart doesn't come to mind. But if all the premises are met…"

"What if you already have a soulmate and you try to split your heart again?"

Blue sighs, "Oh, Tink, this is what I've been trying to tell you. You can't! Once you choose your soulmate, it will be the one time you can split your heart and share it with someone else. If in your next life you find a true love, it will still be true and powerful enough to break any curse, but never will it be as intense as what you feel once you've met your soulmate. Remember that story, about the soul being ripped apart? It has nothing to do with simply being born, but once you split your heart, you are of only one soul. Then and only then that story holds true."

"So in another life, Regina and Robin…"

"Yes. Which is why they fell in love with one another so very fast and for some it might have seemed too fast for it to be serious."

"Fast?" Tinkerbell snorts. "First she ran away from him and then she made his life miserably in the Enchanted Forest and belittled him every chance she got."

Blue actually had to laugh a little at that, "She felt the draw to him and tried to resist during the missing year. Fear is very powerful!"

"So, Robin and Regina were true loves in a former life and one of them died and the other gave him the split half of their heart?" Tinkerbell clarifies once again, because she's also afraid. She's afraid her mistake made Regina believe in something that isn't true.

"Yes," Blue answers simply. "They are connected, which is why soulmates understand each other better than anyone and it is why Marian is back."

"Yeah… no! Wait, what? What does this has to do with Marian?" Tinkerbell complains.

Blue wonders if she truly should disclose her knowledge to Tinkerbell. A knowledge that she shouldn't even have in the first place. She hadn't meant to pry… not really, but sometimes being a fairy came in handy, even without fairy dust. She didn't know every single detail but she knew enough about Daniel, heard it from Victor Whale. They're not friends, not by far, but he had come to her, wanted to relieve himself of the burden, the guilt and so Blue had kept an eye on Regina.

"I told you, that soulmates understand each other better than anyone. That's a protective mechanism to ensure that they will fall for one another once they meet," Blue starts. Because she has to start somewhere and Tinkerbell deserve the truth. Because Blue thinks that maybe Green had been right and it had been her who was wrong. If a fairy didn't help those in need, what was their use? And Regina had needed them, had needed hope and Blue had not granted her said hope. Tinkerbell had, she had failed indeed, but still… Maybe Blue did own her something.

"Even if you have a soulmate from a former life, you can't remember one can still find another true love. Only after you meet your soulmate one realizes what they feel for them is deeper than everything before. To ensure this, nature connects the two souls – always. No matter how far apart, they are connected and to ensure they recognize each other, both souls will experience similar things. What happens to one of them, will in one way or another happen to the other one. So that they can connect to one another immediately, should they meet," Blue explains patiently.

"Similar things? So what one of them has to go through, the other has to go through as well? Regina lost Daniel and Robin lost Marian, they both have a son and…wait, how can Robin relate to being the Evil Queen?"

"We all have a past, Tinkerbell" Blue reminds. She doesn't know much about the Outlaw, but she knows Robin must have found a way to relate.

"Fine, but what does this entire thing has to do with Marian?"

"What I am about to tell you, Tinkerbell, is not meant to leave this room. I don't think the Queen would appreciate us knowing, especially since not even I am supposed to know. Not all too long ago Doctor Whale brought back Daniel."

"Who did what now?"

"Dr. Whale or rather Dr. Frankenstein brought back Regina's first love. He was killed because of a mistake Snow White made when she was a child. Only Daniel wasn't himself and he was in pain and Regina had to let him go. She had to kill him."

Tinkerbell falls silent, "So… you're saying Marian had to come back, because Daniel once did, so that they both experience the loss of their first love all over again? That sounds cruel!"

Blue shrugs, "Such is the curse of having a soulmate. Maybe it's not about the loss but rather about letting go. But Tinkerbell, what I can tell you is this… once you've met your soulmate you're never able to let go. If one of them dies the other follows shortly because their souls are intertwined. Robin and Regina will be just fine, believe me!"

Tinkerbell smiles a sad smile, "I just don't want to see Regina suffering."

Blue's smile doesn't dim, "No one said having a soulmate is easy."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's how I would explain the difference between soulmates and true loves!<strong>

**Other ideas?**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Bath time with the Queen

**I don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bath time with the Queen<strong>

God she hated it here. Regina sinks deeper in the warmth the bathing water provides her. She hates the memories that haunt her in these old walls, hates the way everyone looks at her. Her heavy gowns are protection as much as they are burden, they are dense and weighty, pulling her down constantly but they keep everyone away, scare them because they are reminded of who she once was… who she'll always be. No one dares to cross her way… well no one but Snow and Charming… and for some reason that irksome thief.

Regina tries not to think of him… them, she means all of them.

She closes her eyes, her hands rest on the on the cold ceramic of the tub. Since she got her castle back from her sister Regina allows her body to soak in the hot bubble bath, scented with cinnamon and lavender once a week, every Saturday and those few hours belong to her and her alone. Her tense muscle (because she's always tense around those people, what reason does she have not to be?) relax and Regina sighs deeply. It was almost a meditative feeling, the foam prickling on her skin.

It was the one single luxury she allowed herself to have in this damned land and even this small indulgence was only possible because she used magic. Running water was a distant dream in the Enchanted Forest. Apart from Saturday her week was filled to the brim with problems and her attempts to avoid Snow and of course those futile council meetings, in which she only had to throw out brainless ideas made by people who were useless anyway. In the end everyone would rely on her and her magic anyway. Really, the ideas some of those people have.

Especially the thief. He is a constant reason for annoyance. With his stupid grin and his cheeky patter. He really should watch his tongue. If he didn't have such a sweet boy Regina would have turned him to a toad.

But he has Roland… Regina smiles. The boy is the only light in this bloody land. She doesn't spend a lot of time with him, is afraid his father will catch on and forbid the child to talk to her (she doesn't trust the thief, at least that what she tells herself). She misses Henry every single second of every day and the pain doesn't subside. She still cries herself to sleep every night. But she'd rather die than let her weakness show. She won't let them know how bad she's faring.

So Regina spends most of her time in the library. There she sits for hours, surrounded by heavy and thick books, written in languages that are long forgotten. She browses through some of the books, always hoping to find something to beat her sister… secretly hoping (because she doesn't allow herself to hope, has given up all hope) to find a way back to her son.

Sometimes Roland finds her like that – bent over the books or lost in her thoughts. Then she picks him up, picks out a book that is easy to read and reads to him, sometimes she even teaches him to how to read. Sometimes she conjures a little toy for Roland and her heart warms at his untainted happiness and the way his eyes light up.

Regina sighs and lets one hand slip into the warm water. She doesn't open her eyes, for as long as they remain closed, she can imagine that she is in her tub, in her house in Storybrooke, can imagine she hears Henry's little feet foot in over the tiles. Henry who is sneaking up to her to scare her (it's been years since he's done it, but Regina imagines it's been yesterday). Imagines she's in Storybrooke, where there isn't a castle, no Snow, no annoying council meetings with irksome thieves. Thieves that exist just to make her day a bit more unpleasant, with those smiles and comments and looks with those blue orbs and with those dimples. She hates those most of all.

The water splashes, spills over the edges and Regina's eyes fly open when she feels the weight in her legs. Shocked she stares at the figure that joined her in the tub uninvited. He must have snuck in when she was lost in thoughts, Regina thinks hazily. Surely but slowly her brain does catch up to the situation at hand.

A cheeky grin and two deep dimples meet her gaze and finally she finds the words.

"Roland!?"

The small boy smiles brightly at her. His eyes are wide and he looks baffled.

"It's hot!"

Of course! The boy grew up in the forest, he's used to wash himself in cold waters of rivers and seas.

Regina supresses her laughter, Roland looks adorable, all puzzled. He didn't even strip his clothes, clearly not aware that there was water in the tub. His hands reach for the bubbles and his mouth forms an 'oh' at their texture. This time the laughter leaves her mouth unrestrained.

She explains to him how this is her way of washing herself, that he has to take of his clothes to get clean. He tries and fails to take his soaking clothes off and Regina waves her hand once for him. His clothes appear, dry and meticulously folded on a chair. Roland laughs happily and claps his hands, the foam flies through the air.

"Roland, will you tell me how you got in here?" Regina asked interested.

"You didn't come to dinner. You never come to dinner on Saturdays." The boy mumbles into the water. "I wanted to see where you are. I knocked!" he's quick to defend. "But you didn't hear and then I wanted to know what was in the big tub."

"This is the way civilised people wash themselves," Regina explains. She ignores of course that running water isn't part of the Enchanted Forest and that she had to heat up the water with her magic and conjured the bubbles. "They don't bathe in the dirty river like the cave men you're forced to be around."

Roland giggles, he has seen enough discussions between his papa and the Queen to know how his father reacts to Regina's insults (even though Roland doesn't understand everything yet) and it makes him laugh every single time.

Regina smiles at that.

"It's so warm and it smells really good," to prove his point Roland takes a deep breath.

Regina's smile widens and fades slowly. The boy has grown on her and she wants to make him happy, wishes to spend more time with him, but his father would most likely not agree with that. So she doesn't say anything, doesn't offer him to use her bath tub more often. She stays silent.

"Look, Regina! The bubbles stay on my head!" his cheerfulness is infectious and so Regina takes some bubbles in her own hand and smears it across her chin.

"You have a beard!" Roland cheers happily and Regina laughs with him.

R&R

She hasn't planned it, swears she didn't encourage him, but it becomes their ritual. Every Saturday evening Regina lays in the bath tub and it isn't long until she hears the patter of small feet and soon a naked little boy lets himself flop into the water and plays with the bubbles. Regina doesn't know if his father knows where his son is or what he's doing and that makes her feel torn. On one side she doesn't want to risk what little time she has with Roland, on the other hand there is the diligent mother who can't stand the thought that a barely five year old little boy isn't missed for several hours in which no one knows where he is. The again, as long as he's with her, Roland is safe. They play in the bath tub and sometimes she reads to him… or he reads to her. Regina teaches him letters and words and Roland is such a smart boy. It's just like in the library only somehow… better.

He's clean after the bath (because really it's the only time in the week he's clean, because really how clean can he get amidst all those barbarians?) and after that he's tired and almost asleep. Despite that he insists on a bed-time-story or on Regina singing to him. As soon as he is asleep Regina worked her magic and the boy appeared neatly tucked in his bed. No one seems to wonder how the boy gets in bed and Regina keeps her opinion about that wisely to herself. Roland isn't her son and the thief can raise him however way he wants…

Then again… maybe the Outlaw knows because Roland tells him everything. He's a five year old after all.

But that would entail that the thief trusts her enough to allow the Evil Queen some time with his son – not something Regina finds very likely. She doesn't meet the thief often, avoids him as much as possible. He gives her a weird feeling. His look isn't filled with hatred and he doesn't seem to fear her either, Regina doesn't know what to do with that. And sometimes she swears she can feel his eyes on her and she refuses to think about the small shudder that runs over her back at this. And then there's his way to always snub her and grin his cheeky grin… the one that shows his dimples, the one he shares with his son. Yes, Regina avoids him as much as she can.

Still she wonders if he knows about her and Roland's little meetings and catches herself giving him a glance or two or her thoughts drift to him at inappropriate times and even though she tries to tell herself it's only because of Roland, she can quite convince herself.

In the end she finds out a rather unexpected way.

R&R

Dinner is a big deal for the Charmings. Every evening (every evening save Saturdays that is, Saturdays belong to Regina… and Roland) they insist that the whole castle eats together for supper. Regina sits next to Snow and Ruby is on her left side. Usually she spends supper push her food from one side of the plate to the other with her fork. Aside from that she avoids eye contact and doesn't participate in the friendly chatter.

"How was it in your land?"

The question is asked by one of the thief's men. The one who can't restrain himself at the buffet.

"It was… more advanced in a lot of ways. More technical devises and the likes," Snow tries to explain. Regina rolls her eyes, Snow might as well dry to explain gravity to a monkey.

"You miss it very much?" the thief inquires.

"Oh, there definitely were some perks. A lot of things that made life easier" Belle adds from the side.

"What do you miss the most?"

"Tampons!" Ruby says without thinking.

A lot of women seem to share her opinion because the murmur that follows that statement is assertive.

David fidgets on his chair, clearly feeling a bit at odd with the topic.

The conversation shift to all the wonderful achievements of modern technology. And for the first time during dinner Regina finds the debate quite entertaining. Well, not the debate itself but rather the confused and clueless face of Robin Hood.

"But you know in the end, it's the simple things you miss the most," Snow sighs dreamily. "You know what I miss the most? Bubble baths! Warm running water and then just soak in the tub for hours."

"Like me and Regina!"

One could hear a pin drop. That is how deadly silent the room gets.

"Excuse me? What?" Robin looks at his son with an expression of utter shock on his face.

"Oops!" Roland giggles and looks a bit like he got caught red-handed.

Regina's spoon stays still in mid-air. The soup drops down and Regina doesn't make a move. Robin's head turns to her, his mouth stays open. With all the dignity she can muster, Regina puts her spoon down and raises an eyebrow.

"What… Roland, what do you mean?" Snow asks finally, when Robin makes no moves to do so. His eyes stay on the Queen.

Roland shifts on the chair nervously. His eyes dart to Regina who gives him an exclusive reassuring smile before her expression harden again when she turns back to his father.

"Regina has this huge tub with bubbles. And there are bubbles everywhere and we make funny hair with it, oh and beards. And I told papa I was with Uncle John and I told Uncle John I was with papa"

That would explain that then, Regina thinks dryly.

"And I didn't know there was water in the tub. And then I went again but then I knew about the water. And Regina said that I have to be clean at least one time in a week."

Robin's head whips around to his son again. His head is spinning and he stares at his son, his own flesh and blood with a still open mouth. If he understood that correctly, then apparently his son spends a few hours every week in the Queen's room… in her bath tub to be precise. And again if he understood correctly she was using it to wash herself with warm water and something that was called bubbles. So his son was spending time in a bath tub filled with warm water, bubbles and a Queen… a naked Queen… a naked and wet Queen.

Robin swallows dryly. Here he is, jealous of his own son. For weeks he's awoken at night plagued by dreams of red lips and black hair. For weeks he's haunted by her smell, feels this pull towards her and goes crazy with desire – and his son is bathing with the naked Queen.

"How… how the… How did this happen?" he finally asked, his gaze wandering between Roland and the Queen.

Regina picks up her spoon again and starts eating her soup, she ignores his questions and the looks that are thrown her way, the fewest of them friendly.

Roland shrugs and has to swallow the big bite in his mouth before he can answer. "I just climbed in."

"You simply climbed into the tub with the Queen in it?!" John isn't sure whether to be indignant or proud. The boy is starting early, that much he must give him.

"Son, I didn't raise you to climb into the tub with naked women!" Robin exclaims scandalized and his cry causes amusement in the crowd.

"Wait a second!" Snow sounds upset. "Are you telling me, that you go around having a hot bubble bath once a week, while I have to endure the ice-cold water of the river? Pregnant, I might add!"

Regina had the good grace to look a little bit ashamed.

"I am so going to come to your room and I expect a hot bubble bath waiting for me!" Snow demanded. Regina rolled her eyes but made no move to refute.

"I'll have my turn after you," Ruby adds.

"Well, if that is the case. I want a hot bath as well," Belle frowns.

"Oh, yes of course. Why doesn't everyone come by and take a bath?" Regina asked and she actually meant it sarcastic. Only the room does not understand her intention. Instead everyone is discussing schedules and who gets to bathe when. – Even the ones who have no idea what a bubble bath is in the first place.

Regina isn't the salvation army! She seethes with anger and is about to voice her opinion loudly when she feels something tucking at her skirt.

"Regina? Can I still come and bathe with you?" Roland asks and his big brown eyes look at her full of insecurities. Her anger is gone instantly.

"Of course we can, Sweetie." Then she hesitates. She doesn't know what his father thinks, is acutely aware of the power he holds over her. He could forbid Roland from spending time with the Evil Queen, so she adds disgruntledly that Roland needs his father's permission.

Roland nods eagerly and hastes away to ask his papa. Regina has enough. The door closes loudly behind her.

She doesn't see Roland for the next two days but to her pleasant surprise does the boy knock on her door on Saturday at their usual time. He's sporting a big grin and her hearts beats wildly from happiness. She thanks the Thief secretly, unable to ever admit out loud how much this means to her.

"Regina?"

Regina gives Roland an encouraging look over the masses of foam.

"Papa asked, if he can bathe with you next?"

Her mouth falls open and she almost chokes on the water.

This damned Thief!


	3. Regina's Secret

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regina's Secret<strong>

Originally it had all started innocently. And now she stands in front of the forest, clutching a catalogue for women's underwear in her hands and waits for the Merry Men. Sometimes Tinkerbell wonders how she manages to find herself in those kinds of situations. Regina will kill her once she finds out about this. And find out she will, Tinkerbell knew she would. But honestly, she hadn't been able to resist anyway, it had been such a great opportunity for a prank. And besides the men don't deserve better. Tinkerbell knows the Evil Queen better than anyone and despite that she knows that Regina is no longer her. She's trying hard to change and she won't manage that if no one gives her a chance. Tinkerbell has always seen the good in people and she sees it now more than ever in Regina. That's why she's standing here now… to pay those back who still only thought the worse of the Queen - and to have quite a bit of fun herself.

2 days prior

"I cannot believe, Robin earnestly thinks about courting her. She's the Evil Queen for heaven's sake."

"Maybe she bewitched him. She's rumoured to be very powerful," another voice agrees.

Tinkerbell hears only bits and pieces but she hears enough. She leaves the Diner, her coffee all but forgotten.

She's impossibly angry at the men. Of course they are right, Regina had been the Evil Queen, but they don't know her now! And that is what's important. Tinkerbell remembers the desperate young woman well she once met. The one who didn't had anyone and the one she had wanted to give hope. Back then her bitterness had prevented her from having her happy end. But it appears she found her way to her soulmate anyway. And that is what really angers the fairy. Robin and Regina are soulmates, how dare these men belittle what they had.

Tinkerbell is happy to hear that they are getting closer to one another. In order to investigate the progress of the relationship further, she knocks on Regina's door only a little later,

"Regina?" pure curiosity makes Tinkerbell try the handle and indeed the door opens.

"Regina?" Tinkerbell steps in hesitantly. She calls Regina's name as she makes her way through the house. When she hears a noise upstairs she takes two steps at once to see what's going on.

Regina must have left a window open, because she isn't upstairs either. Tinkerbell took a few minutes to process the awe she felt at the beautiful furniture in the bedroom. Especially the bed – it was huge. Regina could fit a whole family in there.

"Regina?" Tinkerbell asks again, but this time it was more the make sure the involuntary hostess isn't there.

The bedroom is spacious, maybe because the heavy but elegant furniture needed space. Especially her closet was quite a sight. And she actually has a bath-on-suite – Tinkerbell finds herself envious. And then there was a second door – closed.

Tink looks around, she can feel her curiosity getting the better of her… something that constantly gets her in trouble with Blue.

She opens the door and her jaw drops to the floor. This was just… impossible.

R&R

Granny's isn't all that busy and still Regina doesn't feel very comfortable. A few of Robin's men sit in the corner, and they keep glancing at her with suspicion in their eyes. She supresses the impulse to bestow a vicious look upon them. She isn't forcing Robin to spend time with her, and if he asked her out, that had been his decision.. well, she did kiss him, but there had been no need for him to reciprocate.

"Regina!" Tinkerbell falls through the door. She's all excitement and cheerfulness. The bell above the door almost breaks with the force.

"What's with you?" Regina asks once the fairy reaches her.

"You've got a bloody Victoria's Secret Store in your bedroom," Tinkerbell hisses. They are still a lot of things Tinkerbell doesn't understand in this world, but she immediately fell in love with the pretty underwear.

There was indeed a store in Storybrooke and Tinkerbell had stumbled upon the little shop by accident. And she had fallen in love with the creations of the Victoria's Secret collection. And the fairy is proud to possess her very own assembly of nice undies. But it is nothing – nothing(!) compared to Regina's.

It is a huge, gigantic clothes closet, filled entirely with undergarments. Regina can wear a different one every day of the year and still doesn't run dry on fresh ones.

"You've been in my bedroom?" perplexed Regina looks at the green fairy. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Regina! Your coffee!" Ruby gives her the coffee-to-go and Regina takes a few steps closer to the door.

"I was looking for you and I kind of… I just found it, ok? What do you plan to do with all of those secrets?" Tinkerbell grins knowingly.

"Well, Tinkerbell I'm afraid that's gonna stay between Victoria and I," Regina gives her a superior smile and exits dramatically.

"Poor Robin… he won't know what hit him," Tinkerbell giggled.

…

The very next day Tinkerbell finds herself cornered by some of the Merry Men.

"What is the Evil Queen planning to do to Robin?"

"Excuse me, what?" Tinkerbell is completely taken aback. She truly doesn't know what the big man with the beard is talking about.

A few minutes later she finally understands and she finds it incredibly hard not to laugh out loud. Obviously the men heard bits and pieces of her conversation with Regina yesterday and of course they misinterpreted it completely.

"And who is Victoria anyway?" John asks in the end (she thinks it's John, is pretty sure it is John).

She's about to open her mouth to reply and clear up the misunderstanding and then… then there's this thought in her head.

She drops her head, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything I know. Victoria is the witch Regina gets her evil magic supplies from. How about I'll bring you a list of all the items and you'll know when she is about to use it. I'll mark you down the one's she possesses."

Presence

And now she's standing here. She had to break into Regina's with the Victoria's Secret catalogue in her hand and marked down the items Regina possess… and it took quite a while because it was a lot to mark down.

What exactly she expects from this plan? Tinkerbell doesn't know herself.

When they arrive, she simply pushes the catalogue in John's hand and disappears behind the next corner. From there she watches so that she doesn't miss their reaction (she has a feeling it will be worth it). Tinkerbell isn't disappointed, John drops the catalogue from shock and the look on his face is priceless. Weeks later Tinkerbell will find herself laughing looking back to this moment.

….

Something isn't right, Regina's eyes narrow. She understands the distrust and the hostile looks she had been receiving from Robin's men over the course of the past weeks, but now… the reaction she's met with now – that she can't place.

She understands fear. Understands where it comes from in regards to her person and knows how to deal with it. But she can't figure out what it means when Robin's mean are desperately trying not to look at her and start fidgeting and being all nervous in her presence. She can't even understand where this comes from.

She watches with furrowed brows how Alan fleas from the Diner seemingly completely overwhelmed.

And there is no fear in any of their eyes.

Robin feels the same way. His men had always been hostile about a possible relationship between Regina in himself and now he catches them throwing impressed glimpses in his direction and he swears he heard them mutter 'lucky bastard' on more than one occasion. He's tried to find out what is going on but the men deny anything going on. He has to admit that he part of him is glad about this development despite not being able to decipher what caused it.

But there are also parts Robin doesn't appreciate one bit. The way his men now look at Regina is one of them. As if he isn't able to see those looks.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asks him after the door slams shut after Alan.

"I plan to figure it out." A little louder he asks. "Does anyone have to tell me anything?"

The men still sitting on the table are trying their hardest no to look at either of the two.

"Regina! There you are. I've been waiting for you outside for five minutes. I thought we were going to… Oh, hello" Tinkerbell waves happily to the men and gives them a secretive wink.

Robin steps aside with Regina to exchange a few private words with her, leaving Tinkerbell alone with the Merry Men.

The fairy looks to the side. Then she leans over the table, closer to the men and with a conspiratorial look on her face she says. "Magic item of the day is page 23's number eight."

The men are up and running and they almost stumble fighting over who gets out the door first to look up which underwear the Queen wears today. Tinkerbell grins, she wonders how long it will take them to figure out that page 23 has no number eight on it.

"What the bloody...?" Robin stares after his men with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"What happened?" Regina asks the fairy.

Tinkerbell shrugs her shoulders. "Hell, if I know." And when she turned to walk ahead she can't help but grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Let me know, what you think!**


End file.
